


Depth Perception

by FlowersFruits



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Love, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersFruits/pseuds/FlowersFruits
Summary: Brody confronts Violet about her relationship with Clementine and Violet attempts to avoid the question.





	Depth Perception

Violet's movements were calculated and cautious, she was attempting to procure enough fish for tonight's dinner and if she scared away another catch she couldn't be held accountable for the foul mood that would ensue. However, her concentration wavered upon the realisation that Brody wasn't even paying attention to the stream, instead her gaze was trained upon Violet's furrowed brow.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Violet remarked, annoyance tainting her usually passive tone.  
"Shit, sorry I was just thinkin' about something." Brody exclaimed, shaking her head as if to dispel whatever thoughts were plaguing her mind.  
"Just ask what you want to ask." Violet groaned, already vexed by Brody's company.  
Brody raised her eyebrow, surprised that Violet would be so forthcoming, Clementine must have bestowed her with some patience.  
“Vi, is there a reason why you and Clem always want to go fishing together?” Brody enquired, her hand tapping the base of her spear: a gesture that implied feigned indifference.  
“Yeah.” Violet answered, shrugging her shoulders in nonchalance.  
Brody widened her eyes and rolled her hand in a forward motion, signalling for further elaboration.  
“Go on?” Brody attempted to proceed verbally, leaving no room for her hand movement to be misconstrued as a spasm.  
“We like spending time together.” Violet offered, agitated that Brody even cared enough to ask her about this, I mean, she never felt the need to pry into her & Marlon’s love life.  
“Oh, you don’t enjoy my company?” Brody questioned, slightly dejected by Vi’s previous implication.  
“No. Wait, that’s not what I mean. It’s just different with her.” Violet added, blushing at her own candour.  
“Oh.” Brody hummed in understanding, after studying Vi’s features for a few seconds. “You two make a good couple.” Brody expressed, smiling at the realisation her friend had found happiness again; it had seemed like a pipe dream after what had happened to Minerva.  
“Thanks, so do you and Marlon.” Violet chuckled, half smile plastered awkwardly on her porcelain face.  
'How'd you even know about that?' Brody wondered, embarrassed that she wasn't as discreet or conspicuous as she'd initially thought.  
“How do you even know about that?” Violet uttered in an exaggerated high pitch, somehow predicting Brody’s words before they’d even left her mouth.  
"Look, just catch a few more fish and I might persuade Marlon to assign Clem to the fishing shack tomorrow." Brody gave a devious smirk in Violet's direction and prodded her with her shoe.  
Violet grabbed Brody's leg and jostled it, almost causing Brody to fall into the river.  
"Wow." Brody remarked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
Violet rolled her eyes and began walking back to the school. "Let's just get out of here."  
"You wouldn't be in such a rush to get back if I was Clementine." Brody teased, laughing obnoxiously as Violet's middle finger manifested itself over her shoulder.  
"I bet you really lighten up Marlon's life." Violet deadpanned as Brody caught up to her, the two giggled and quickly fell into a comfortable silence.


End file.
